I'll Keep Your Number Saved
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: SCOTT X MALIA: Scott and Malia had a falling out a few years back that set them on different paths in high school and now that circumstances have brought them together how will they get along? Jock Scott, Hipster Malia.
1. Chapter 1

The song for this fic is Khalid - Saved

SCOTT'S POV:

Stiles slapped me on the back as we headed down the school hallway. "Senior year, Scotty."

One more year of walking through the halls, feeling on top of the world from winning a game, kissing the hottest girl in the school which was my girlfriend. High school had been all that the movies and television had hyped it up to be. Sure, my experience wasn't the same as everyone else's, but that wasn't my fault. If people had trouble in high school, then they weren't trying hard enough. At least, in my book.

"One year left of you dodging Lydia's attempts to sleep with you." I teased.

He cut his eye at me and cracked a grin. "She doesn't know when to leave good enough alone. Is it so weird for a guy to want to be just friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah," My eyes scanned the crowd for Kira. "If you'd just sleep with her she'd get over you and move on to the next guy. You're the only one on her list she hasn't gotten to."

He coughed. "Speaking of," He veered off to the side and headed for some of the teammates at the sight of Lydia and Allison strutting down the hall.

My head shook in amusement, I headed to Kira's locker.

She put a few books into her locker and glanced at my approach.

I moved to kiss her, but she leaned out of the way. "Um, hey," I said, sensing a weird vibe.

"Hey, Scott." She fixed her makeup in the tiny mirror on the door.

My eyes surveyed her. "Thanks for texting me back over the weekend." My sarcasm not lost on her.

She made a noise of acknowledgment at the back of her throat.

I leaned against the locker next to hers, my hand tightened on the backpack strap flung across my shoulder. "Kira, can you look at me?"

With a huff, she tore her gaze away from the mirror to give me a pointed look with an arched brow. "What?"

I looked around us, then leaned a little closer. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm bored." Her head tilted, her long curled locks moved with her.

My hand that held my backpack in place spread open. "Okay," I reached for something to say. "We can go get pizza after school?"

If possible, her gaze became even more withdrawn.

"Or Chinese?"

She returned to the mirror and primped. "Look, we need to talk."

I straightened up. "Define 'we need to talk'."

Her eyes slid to mine. "I'm breaking up with you, Scott."

My mind tried to make sense of it while my body froze. "Excuse me?"

She slammed her locker shut and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "We're just not on the same page anymore."

I gaped. "And what page is that?"

"You're too focused on sports and not enough on me?" She shrugged. "Is that good enough for you?" She started for her first class.

While I dated Kira for the past six months I wasn't under any delusion that she was the nicest person, but she'd never been rude or nasty toward me. So I wasn't sure where all of a sudden this was coming from.

"No," I followed her. "Not really. What is this about?"

Her attention was now on her phone. "I thought it was clear."

Fed up, I pulled her to a secluded alcove and demanded, "Seriously, Kira." My eyes burned into hers. "What is this about? Did someone say something to you?"

"Ease up," She pulled her arm away. "No someone didn't say anything. We just ran our course. I figured you'd agree with the sex being bleh lately."

My forehead creased.

Our sex was 'bleh'? No one had had that complaint before. While I never had an issue with my sex life, I had to hold back a lot of the time. Humans couldn't handle the animal within as lame as that sounded. But hey, if I gave it to her how I really wanted to she might not be able to walk again. There was only one person that could stand to keep up with me that hadn't been breakable, but we didn't talk anymore.

It wasn't like she was the best at sex herself. But I didn't say that.

"So this is it then?" I questioned.

"Can you not take a hint?"

The door beside us opened. Out walked none other Malia Tate.

The non-breakable one.

She took us in and gave an above it all grimace. "Do you mind? People have to walk here?" Her eyes fell on mine. "Or have you hit your head so hard on the field you thought you were above it all?" She pushed through us, her pine and cinnamon scent hit my nose and I was reminded of a time when things were different between us.

Her black hair with burgundy streaks flapped by her jean jacket covered shoulders in beachy waves. Her black legging-clad legs stalked away while her clunky, black combat boots demanded room that separated her from everyone else.

Kira gave an aggravated sigh. "Who does she think she is? Walking around here like she owns the place?"

The Malia I knew didn't want anyone to look at her for too long. That was two years ago. Before things changed for us.

"Scott," Kira snapped her fingers in front of my eyes. "Are you seriously checking out another girl while we're talking?"

My attention went back to her. My eyes narrowed. "Weren't you just breaking up with me?" I didn't wait for her to answer before walking off.

By the time lunch came around the news had traveled around school already. No one came up to me directly to ask, but their stares of intrigue followed me.

I sat at our usual table outside, the sly grins I got from the guys told me that this would be the primary topic of discussion.

Stiles leaned an arm on Jackson's shoulder. "What did you do?" He laughed.

"What?" I played innocent as I bit into my apple.

He looked at Jackson. "What did you say you heard from Coach?"

Jackson seemed amused to deliver the gossip. "That Kira tried breaking up with you and you were completely scamming on some other girl in front of her."

Not quite how that went down, but okay.

Theo turned from getting a guy's number and said, "No, I heard you asked that Poetry Girl out."

Stiles' brow rose. "The one with the dark red hair and combat boots? She's hot." He held out his fist.

I took a swig of my orange juice. "I didn't ask her out."

Jackson turned his pretty boy gaze over our shoulders. "If I wasn't involved I definitely would."

We all turned to find her under a tree with her knees propped up and a book in her lap. Her silver ringed hand ran through her hair and pushed it to the other side, which revealed a red feather earring that dangled from her ear.

"She's got that I'll slam your head into the desk but I'll like it when you slam me into a wall vibe." He observed.

She felt all of our stares and lifted her chestnut gaze.

They all turned back, but I hadn't.

If she hadn't recalled what I had she probably would've looked away.

 _Our mouths greedily meshed together while we tore each other's clothes wet off from the rainstorm._

 _I backed her against my bed, my mouth went to her neck._

 _Her hands played in my hair._

 _I picked her up and threw her down, then took in her beautifully naked body._

 _She met my eyes in need._

 _I didn't need to be told twice, so I crawled toward her, grabbed her legs and pulled her to me to rest her legs on my shoulders while my mouth went to work on her wet pussy._

 _Her moans filled my mind and room._

 _It was a long time coming honestly._

"Hey, didn't you used to be friends with that girl?" Jackson asked.

Stiles looked at me in intrigue. He had run in a different circle than I had back in the day. While I used to be in band he was always in sports, therefore he didn't know who I was.

"You used to be friends with her and you didn't hit that?" He asked with the cockiness that he would've in my situation. It wasn't his fault that girls practically threw themselves at him.

Cora came up behind him, her hands placed over his eyes. "Guess who?"

He played along. "Courtney? No, Christy? Or was it Crystal?"

Her hand smacked his chest. "Ass." Her tone joking.

He turned to her with a grin ready for a kiss.

She sat on his lap, grabbed his face for an exchange that was too mature for Rated X.

Theo cleared his throat.

They looked up from the kiss.

He leaned forward on the table. "Could you keep the heterosexuality to a minimum? I'm trying to eat."

Jackson and I laughed.

Stiles threw a curly fry at him.

Cora gave him a tight grin. She looked back down at Stiles. "I have to go talk to the Guidance Counselor. I just came by to see you." She smiled. "Are we still on for tonight."

"Yeah," His hand slid down her back. "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Whenever you're done with practice just come by."

He gave a nonchalant grin that most girls swooned over - I've seen it. "But I'll be all sweaty and stinky."

She hovered her glossed lips over his. "Exactly." She attacked his mouth. When she pulled away she looked dazed like I'd seen so many times before.

That wasn't going to end well.

He patted her ass. "I'll text you."

She rose from his lap. "You better." She smirked as she walked off.

"Do you really have conduct business while we're eating?" Jackson teased.

Stiles laughed. "Just because my body count is higher than yours is no reason to feel second best."

Jackson shoved his shoulder lightheartedly.

My eyes rolled at them. "Incoming,"

We turned to see Lydia headed our way with some guy I'd never seen before.

Theo dropped the chip in his hand. "Who is that?"

Stiles stiffened to ready for her inevitable onslaught of flirting.

Jackson rubbed his hands together in anticipation of Stiles' embarrassment.

"Boys," Lydia arrived at the table, the boy by her side as she stood right by Stiles. "This is Liam Dunbar," She gestured to him.

He gave a courteous grin at us. "Hey, 'Boys'." His tone teasing.

I grinned at his antics.

Theo reached a hand across the table to shake his hand. "Theo Raeken. Are you single?"

Liam took his hand in his with a raised brow. "Uh," He looked around at us. "Yeah, kinda." He realized he still held Theo's hand and dropped it.

"Did Lydia invite you to the back to school party tonight?"

Liam glanced at Lydia in interest. "No."

She waved it off. "Oh, yeah. There's a party. You go if you want."

"Where is it?" He asked.

"My house," Stiles supplied. "Lydia can bring you."

She made a face. "Actually, I'm not going this year. So," She grinned at Liam. "You'll have to find another way there." Her eyes landed on Theo. "Any takers?"

Theo's eyes danced in mischief.

Liam turned a bit red.

I chuckled to myself. "I'll take you," I held out a hand. "Scott McCall."

He relaxed a bit. "Cool, thanks."

"Hey, you play Lacrosse, man?" Jackson asked.

Liam shook his head. "Not even a little bit. I'm into Theater."

Theo grinned brightly. "Really?"

"Okay, this has been fun, but we've got more stops before lunch ends." Lydia intervened. She waved at me, then tugged Liam along.

Stiles stared after her. "Hmm."

Theo had his eyes trained on Liam's ass. "Dibs."

"No one wants Liam," Jackson teased. "Besides, didn't you just get that other guy's number.

Theo shot him a wry grin. "Your point?"

Stiles looked at me. "You saw that right? She didn't even look at me."

"And she said she was too busy for your party tonight." Jackson pointed out, then stood. He slapped Stiles' shoulder. "Looks like you're losing your touch, Stilinski." He headed for his girlfriend, Thea.

They kissed and walked off hand in hand.

Stiles mulled it over. "Did she look different to you?"

"Lydia?"

He nodded.

I shrugged. "I never paid attention to how she looked before." I mean, sure, she's hot, but not my type. To be honest, I didn't know what my type was at the moment. I thought Kira was, but that didn't work out.

My eyes went to the spot underneath the tree, but Malia had already left.

I turned back to Stiles and Theo. "Think we'll get any good fresh meat this year at tryouts?"

MALIA'S POV:

Once the prints I took over the summer were up to dry in the darkroom I headed out for first period.

Why did the first two people I saw have to be Kira Yukimura and Scott McCall?

Feminism was my second name, but Kira was a bitch. And Scott, as brain dead as he became after things changed for us, could do better.

When I dashed between them I felt Scott's eyes set on me, all of me.

I pushed the thought of him out of my mind throughout the upcoming classes. He wasn't worth the synapses that I wasted thinking about him. At one point I would've argued his case, but not now.

My lunchtime experience included resting under a shady tree on campus along with a book. This was my me time among the brainwashed high school zombies that thought getting drunk and hooking up was their birthright.

I had one more year until I was off to a college of my choosing, preferably one that would get me as far from Beacon Hills as possible.

I reread my favorite copy of _The Zombie Survival Guide_ by Max Brooks. Or, I tried to.

My skin crawled with various pairs of eyes. I liked my anonymity, so why was I getting TLC today?

A certain pair felt heavier than the others.

I looked up and met Scott's once adorably sensitive eyes that reminded me of a puppy. He wasn't a puppy anymore. But a wolf.

My mind went back to that night a year ago we gave into the whatever you want to call it and we had sex. It hadn't been bad by any means, but it was definitely a mistake. One that was to not be repeated.

Even if he had been the only one to get into me like that.

But I digress.

I got up while he was distracted with the arrival of Lydia and some kid. My legs took me to the darkroom to check on my prints. They were coming along, but still had a ways to go until they were completely dry.

On my way out I almost knocked the door into someone.

Matt jumped back in time. "Woah,"

"Sorry, Matt." I apologized good-naturedly.

He gave a grin. "It's okay, I'm not dead."

With my olive green messenger bag against my hip, I dredged past him. "Later,"

"Wait," He called.

I stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Uh," He looked a little stunned. "Would you want to go with me to back to school party tonight?"

Inwardly, I cringed. But I had had my eye on Matt since the end of last year. "Sure, can I meet you there?" I wasn't a fan of having a date pick me up. If it didn't go well I wanted to be able to dash out whenever I wanted.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll text you." He gave an excited grin.

"Cool," My hand displayed the shaka sign before I popped my headphones in and cranked Tina Guo's electric cello shred my eardrums while I walked down the hallway.

My phone reminded sent me an alert from my moon phases app. The full moon was approaching. Which meant another night chained in my basement while my dad sat guard with his shotgun. Should be fun.

Someone knocked into me or I knocked into someone. I wasn't sure. All I knew was that they kept things tight.

"Sorry," We said at the same time.

We looked up at each other.

I righted myself and put some distance between us. "Watch where you're going next time." I pivoted on my heel and prepared to go the long way.

"You know, that's a two-way street." He said.

Something in his voice made me turn back to him. "If there's something you want to say just say it, McCall."

He almost cringed at the informal name. He looked like he was about to say something heavy from the brown clouds in his eyes, but he settled on, "There's a rumor going around that I asked you out while Kira was breaking up with me." He cleared his throat. "Just thought you should know."

I didn't try to hide my disgust, it was evident on my face. "And people bought that?"

He shrugged. "They'll twist anything."

My moon phase alert dinged on my home screen again.

Scott looked down at it, then met my eyes. "Are you still having trouble with that?"

A part of me wanted to open up to him, an old part that remembered how good he had been at being there. But I recalled how easy it was for him to leave me behind two years ago.

My ringed index finger lightly scratched at my cheek. "Am I supposed to be thrilled that you asked?"

His gaze went off to the side uncomfortably. "I didn't say you have to be. Can't blame a guy for trying."

I gave a sardonic grin. "If that's what you call trying then you can go to hell, Scott." I pushed past him with a rough shoulder.

His thick hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back to his chest. His brown eyes turned a shade darker.

My nose picked up his woodsy musk that screamed of the potential power he could have.

"Let's not pretend that I was the only one that let things go to crap, Lia." His voice ran chills down my spine.

My gaze turned low-lidded at the proximity of his mouth to mine, but I remembered who he was and how things had turned out.

I yanked my arm free. "Don't call me that." I closed the small distance between us with hard eyes. "Ever again."

This time I successfully made it all the way to class without another interruption.

Scott was the worst kind of douche; he was actually a decent guy that did dumb shit. When the bite came two years ago he fit right in with the jocks, leaving me behind. He stopped the drawing his comic book, stopped going to the game nights with me, stopped being in band, he just stopped everything that made me like him. Now he was unrecognizable. Admittedly sexy, but still not the same Scott that I harbored a secret crush on ever since grade school.

The bell rang a minute before I made it to Art class.

Mrs. Costello sent me a friendly yet stern look. "I hope this won't be a regular thing for you, Malia."

"Sorry," I went to my usual easel, but it was taken. My eyes scanned for another one and I stilled.

What the holy hell?

Scott looked up from his phone to spot me.

"Malia, class has started. Please take your seat." Mrs. Costello's soft voice carried to me.

It pained me to do so, but I had no other choice but to nestle into the only available easel next to his.

Why was he here?

Why was I being punished?

Why me, God?

A/N: This was just an idea that popped into my head. Please leave your thoughts below. I will be continuing his, just not sure if what moderation as far as updating my other fics. If you like Scalia and Thiam then check out my fics: Whenever You're Ready, Til Forever Runs Out, and Howling. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yall this is just a notice I'm posting on all of my current fics: I do have literally several fics I'm working on so if the one this is posted on isn't updated as fast as you'd like keep that in mind. I try to update the fic that gets the most reviews and in the order I posted them. I also have about five other new Scalia fics that I plan on posting once some of these are done or close to being done. I HAVE 12 SCALIA FICS IF YOU'RE HURTING FOR MORE SCALIA.

Also remember that not reviewing doesn't help speed up the update time and writing "when are you updating" or "update soon pls" isn't a review at all. It's a comment. Being brutually honest about this, most writers look at those comments and roll their eyes because they thought it was something to get excited over. If that hurts your feelings, then I'm sorry. It's not meant to. It's meant to open your eyes about how things are on our end. What's the thing most writers ask for at the end of their chapters? Reviews, right?

I've said this numerous times in the annoucements at the end of most chapters in different fics, I CAN'T REPLY TO YOUR COMMENT OR REVIEW IF YOU'RE LEAVING IT AS A GUEST. SO MULTIPLE PEOPLE ASKING WHEN I'M UPDATING IS ONLY GOING TO RESULT IN A POST LIKE THIS WHERE IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER AND YOU GET UPSET THAT IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. ASK ME ON MY SOCIAL MEDIA WHEN I'M UPDATING. THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO GET AN ANSWER OR DM ME ON HERE. MY TWITTER IS StavosBrooke my tumblr is brostavorunsmylifenowareyouhappy and my insta is coach_deniqua I want to be able to reach out to everyone that leaves a comment or review but I can't if you're logged in as a guest. If you don't want to make an account then I'd love if you left your tumblr name or twitter so we could chat. :)

I do have to work. I do have other things going on in my life. I love writing, it's what I want to do, don't get me wrong. However, on days where I'm working on one chapter for a few days straight and there's little feedback I get disheartened. When I put out three fics in three days back to back two weeks ago with little reviews I got disheartened. Not everyone's going to review. I get that. BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO SEE THAT PEOPLE HAVE READ SOMETHING YOU'VE SPENT HOURS AND DAYS ON WHEN YOU COULD'VE BEEN DOING SOMETHING ELSE AND THEY HAVEN'T GIVEN FEEDBACK. THAT REALLY HURTS. I get consistent feedback from a handful of people, thanks to yall I keep writing but more often than not I feel like watching Netflix or going out with friends or reading something else or writing my own books. I had four days off this week and three of those days I planned on updating three fics but I didn't because I felt like if they're not reviewing then I'm going to chill instead of write from literally 8am to 11pm or later on a chapter. I also don't like to write fanfiction when I'm upset about lack of reviews because it puts me in a bad frame of mind. It'll wear off in a day or so lol.

If it's not me, just show some love to the comment section of some fanfiction writers story. I've been doing this for a few years now on this site and I made the mistake of making an angry post on my Bellarke fic about lack or reviews. I learned my lesson on that one yall it wasn't pretty. I got those reviews but not the kind I wanted XD. My point is, I'm not trying to be a nazi about reviews BUT THEY'RE IMPORTANT. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE THEM THEN YOU'RE PART OF THE REASON IT'S TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE POINT BLANK PERIOD. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE THAT TRUTH BUT IT's A TRUTH. ASK ANY OTHER FANFICTION WRITER AND THEY'LL SAY THE SAME THING.

Also, this isn't meant to be an angry shaking my fist post. It's about lack of reviews sure. It's also about properly reaching out to everyone that takes the time to leave a comment or review. It's about miscommunication. It's MAINLY about me telling you that I'll get to every fic this was posted in eventually, just not as soon as some of yall hoped. I've got a lot of fics going on outside of my actual life. My main priority right now is Til Forever Runs Out. Not sure when I'll get to the others because I'm getting a second job again. Go check out JCarabaguiaz's fic, show them some love. She came to me with how rude this came off and that's not it's meant to be. If you have questions or concerns you know how to reach out to me. this post isn't to yell at yall. THIS IS LITERALLY THE ONLY WAY I CAN TELL EVERYONE I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN because I know not all of yall follow my social medias so it would be pointless to make a post on them about updating. And like I said, I can't respond to guests comments or reviews so this is how I'll notify people when they keep asking. Not in a long winded rant like this haha just in a mass post to all the current fanfictions that the updates are coming just be patient.

Thanks for your attention.

ALSO IF YOU'VE NOT STARTED ETHEREALMINDSS SCALIA FIC "SMOKE AND MIRRORS" WE ARE DOING A FEW CROSSOVER CHAPTERS WITH OUR SCALIA FICS. MY CHARACTERS WILL BE IN HER WORLD IN HER NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M DUMB FOR KEEP REPEATING MYSELF CUZ I STILL GET PEOPLE SAYING THEY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT AND I'VE BEEN LOUD CAPPING THIS FOR A LITTLE OVER A MONTH NOW IN THE ANNOUCEMENTS.


End file.
